


Travel

by freedomphoenix



Series: The Costume [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shoma, Look at Yuzuru go, M/M, Mile High Club, Porn with some plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shoma is needy, Shoma likes it dirty, Smut, Top Yuzuru, Yuzuru is actually dominant for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Shoma surprises Yuzuru on the plane with a little something-something. Yuzuru gives Shoma a well-deserved reward (and finally shows Shoma who's the boss).





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea and part of the story fleshed out but never finished writing it until now. A little bit of plane fun times. I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so long.
> 
> Shy but confident Shoma is the best Shoma.

    “Shoma, where is my jacket?” asks Yuzuru.

     “Which one, the one that we washed last minute or the team jacket?” responds Shoma from the shower.

     “The one we washed last minute, I have to pack it,” says Yuzuru.

     “How exactly did you convince the people at the Olympic Village to let you wash it so last minute?” asks Shoma as he emerges from the shower. Yuzuru had managed to take a shower but Shoma received a text that everyone was saying goodbye and they had to rush off. Shoma didn’t mind too much and used Yuzuru’s cologne to make sure he didn’t smell like sex.

     “Hanyu power,” says Yuzuru as he throws his arms around a shirtless Shoma.

     “Does that mean you promised an autograph and a selfie to make sure she didn’t tell Brian or Mihoko?”

     “Kind of,” Yuzuru grabs the towel Shoma is using to dry his hair and dries it for him.

     “What do you mean?” asks Shoma, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Yuzuru drying his hair.

     “I love how fluffy your hair is,” says Yuzuru, “she told me she was a big fan of yours.” Yuzuru pauses in drying Shoma’s hair and Shoma begins to giggle.

     “Are you salty Yuzu?” asks Shoma.

     “Not at all, she still wanted a photo with me. She told me that I was a wonderful skater, but--” Yuzuru pauses, turning the words over in his head.

     “But?”

     “She said ‘Shoma Uno is more my type, but I like you too!’” Yuzuru says pouting.

     Shoma bursts out laughing, “I’ve never heard someone say that before.”

     “She also asked if I had any pictures of you,” says Yuzuru, returning to toweling off Shoma’s hair.

     “What did you say?”

     “I gave her a picture of the two of us.”

     “Aw, cute. You didn’t give her the picture of me sleeping in your bed to stake your claim?”

     “Those pictures are for me alone,” says Yuzuru. Shoma turns around and pecks Yuzuru on the lips.

     “You’re my type and the rest of Japan’s too Yuzu,” reassures Shoma. Yuzuru grins and kisses Shoma.

     “This is why I keep you around,” Yuzuru says playfully.

     “Not my butt or kisses?” asks Shoma, pretending to pout.

     “Hm, maybe the butt,” says Yuzuru, pretending to consider.

     “Maybe I will go sleep with Javi,” says Shoma, attempting to walk out. Yuzuru grabs his wrist and drags him back into a hug.

     “Don’t you dare, you’re my Shoma,” says Yuzuru. Shoma laughs and squeezes Yuzuru tighter and kisses him.

     “No wonder she looked so starstruck when I picked up the jacket,” says Shoma. Shoma manages to pull on his white shirt before being pulled back onto Yuzuru’s lap. Yuzuru begins to button up Shoma’s shirt.

     “What did she say?”

     “She said that Yuzuru Hanyu was really nice and she asked for a selfie with me,” says Shoma.

     “That’s it? If I was a fan I would have tried to get a hug so I could feel you up or something,” says Yuzuru.

     “Not everyone is a perv like you,” says Shoma. He grabs his tie and hangs it around his neck.

     “I’m only a perv for you,” says Yuzuru. Shoma kisses Yuzuru at the comment and gets up to find his pants. He gives his pants a little tug to fit over his butt and Yuzuru giggles to himself.

     “I already know what you’re looking at Yuzuru Hanyu,” scolds Shoma playfully.

     “Can you blame me?” asks Yuzuru.

     “You better get dressed unless you plan to go to the press conference like that,” says Shoma.

     “What’s wrong with my track pants? Don’t you love them? Easy access,” says Yuzuru.

     “Naughty naughty Yuzu. There’s nothing wrong with them. I love them but the media probably won’t.”

     “Fine, fine,” Yuzuru says.

     “Yuzu I have to go back to my room to get my bags and make sure Keiji knows I’m still alive,” says Shoma.

     “Mhm okay,” says Yuzuru as he tries to find his Team Japan uniform.

     “I hung it up because I figured you’d be so focused on getting the jacket clean you’d forget,” says Shoma.

     “Oh! Thank you Sho. Look at you being all responsible,” says Yuzuru.

     “Don’t get used to it,” says Shoma with a grin.

     Yuzuru giggles and kisses Shoma, “Yes yes, responsible Shoma appears once in a Blue Moon. Make sure to get down there so we can sit next to each other.”

     “I will.”

* * *

     Where is he?” Yuzuru asks himself aloud. Shoma had promised to come early so they could sit together but the said man was nowhere to be found.

     “Who are you looking for?” asks Kana as she leaned over the chair.

     “Shoma,” says Yuzuru.

     “I think he and Keiji got caught up in their room with something,” says Kana. Yuzuru frowned, Shoma hadn’t told him that. He checked his phone to see if Shoma had texted him and received nothing. He is ready to text him to check in on his boyfriend when the said man practically runs into the bus and plops himself next to Yuzuru.

     “What happened to you?” asks Yuzuru.

     “Sorry, sorry. I thought I had packed the Switch but I actually lent it to Boyang so Keiji and I had to hunt him down to find it,” says Shoma. Yuzuru laughed at Shoma and was met with a pout.

     “Sorry for laughing, it’s funny that you can remember a whole program but not that you lent out your Switch. I thought you were obsessed with gaming,” says Yuzuru.

     “I am, but you had me preoccupied,” says Shoma with a pout. Yuzuru laughed even harder and pressed a quick kiss to Shoma’s lips.

     “Ew, no PDA,” says Keiji from the back. “I had to run to find this guy’s Switch and now you’re trying to scar me.”

     “It’s not my fault you can’t get any,” says Shoma.

     “That’s rude,” says Keiji, offended. “For your information, I did get some.”

     “Oh really who?” asks Shoma, suddenly intrigued.

     “What happened to Keiji-san?” asks Satoko entering the bus.

     “We’re trying to determine if he actually was able to partake in the Olympic orgy,” says Yuzuru giggling obnoxiously. Shoma pushes Yuzuru over who laughs even harder.

     “I did not participate in an orgy,” said Keiji with an eyebrow raise.

     “If anything it would be the two of you,” says Satoko.

     “Sattonnnnnn,” complains Shoma with a pout.

     “Yuzusho participated in an orgy?” asks Kana. “Proof or it didn’t happen.”

     “No, we did not participate in an orgy,” says Yuzuru. Shoma buries his head in Yuzuru’s shoulder, red.

     “Just all the copious amounts of sex parts without other people,” says Satoko.

     “Excuse me, please do not speculate what we do in our private time,” says Yuzuru pretending to look offended.

     “We all know Shoma is actually on top,” says Keiji, “Yuzuru could never top Shoma to save a life.” Shoma turns even brighter red and Yuzuru looks mad. Yuzuru opens his mouth to defend himself but Shoma tugs Yuzuru, shy.

     “Oho, I think you’re wrong Keiji, Shoma with his plush bottom over there is easily the bottom. Look at him all shy,” says Satoko.

     “I vote for Shoma the bottom! So does Chris,” Kana nudges Chris who removes his headphones and raises his head.

     “What did I vote for?” asks Chris.

     “Shoma being a bottom,” says Kana.

     “Isn’t Yuzuru the bottom?”

     “Actually,” says Kaori entering the bus, “I think they switch. But Shoma prefers to bottom most of the time. And Yuzuru likes being on top.” Both of them turn red and Shoma physically tries to disappear into Yuzuru.

     “You’re too young to think about this kind of stuff,” says Yuzuru.

     “No I’m not, and I’m right,” says Kaori, “especially judging by how Shoma is trying to hide."

     “Hmph,” says Yuzuru with his trademark pout, all of them know Kaori hit jackpot. The rest of the team burst into good-natured laughter.

* * *

     “Yuzu,” Shoma tugs on Yuzuru’s sleeve once they enter the plane and settle into their seats. They had the entirety of first class to themselves as a result of Team Japan’s sheer size.

     “Yes Shoma?” asks Yuzuru. Shoma leans over and whispers something into Yuzuru’s ear and Yuzuru smiles, excited.

     “Really?” asks Yuzuru. Shoma nods his head and settles into his seat.

     “Please don’t tell me you are going to join the Mile High club,” says Keiji sitting in the aisle over. Yuzuru just winks and grabs a blanket and spreads it over their legs. Shoma looks at him and blinks, confused. Yuzuru leans down to whisper something and Shoma smirks. Shoma purposely runs a hand up Yuzuru’s thigh and Keiji looks away. “That’s nasty, save it for when we land at least.”

     “We were joking, he just told me they have nice bathrooms,” says Yuzuru laughing.

     “Are you giving poor Keiji-kun a hard time?” asks Kana.

     “Never,” says Shoma, with the most innocent smile on his face. Yuzuru grins and ruffles Shoma’s hair.

     “I would like to trade roommates, take the lazy oaf for yourself Yuzuru,” says Keiji gesturing at Shoma.

     “No, if I’m not there I have to make sure someone can take care of him,” says Yuzuru.

     “I can take care of myself,” Shoma says, offended.

     “Not even your younger brother thinks so,” says Keiji, reminding him. “You also lost your Switch.”

     “That--” Shoma pauses, unable to come up with a comeback.

     “It’s okay Shoma. I like everything about you, even your forgetfulness. It makes me want to hold on to you forever,” says Yuzuru. Shoma turns red at that and buries his face in his hands.

     “He still gets embarrassed by Yuzuru being suave?” asks Satoko as she places her luggage in the overhead compartment.

     “He hasn’t found it irritating yet,” says Kana.

     “I don’t think he ever will,” says Satoko watching as Yuzuru tugs and jokes with Shoma making a bright smile bloom on his face.

* * *

     “Yuzu, Yuzu I need to pee,” says Shoma, nudging Yuzuru awake. Everyone had either fallen asleep or was absorbed in watching a movie. The flight was short and relatively painless. Yuzuru stands up and follows Shoma to the bathroom. The flight attendants had all disappeared to help the other passengers.

     “Do you actually need to pee?” asks Yuzuru quietly in his ear. Shoma shook his head and entered the bathroom. Yuzuru quickly followed Shoma in, locking the door. “You’re naughty Shoma,” says Yuzuru, the sound of the plane muffling their talking.

     “Just as naughty as you are,” says Shoma, “you know what I meant when I said they had a nice bathroom.” Yuzuru giggles and squeezes Shoma’s butt through his pants.

     “Better be careful not to spill anything or else you’d have to explain an awkward stain to the press,” says Yuzuru.

     “I won’t spill anything if you plug me up again, there’s a little gift for you in there,” says Shoma, “and no hickeys.”

     “Fuck, that’s hot,” says Yuzuru. “Where did you even get that?”

     “I have friends,” is all Shoma says with a wink and Yuzuru silently thanks the blessing that is Adam Rippon once more. He brings Shoma in for a kiss, grateful the first class bathroom actually has space. Shoma grins through the kiss, returning Yuzuru’s kiss with equal fervor. Shoma begins to grind against Yuzuru, Shoma’s hard on rubbing against Yuzuru’s quickly hardening cock.

     “Did you bring lube?” asks Yuzuru.

     Shoma shakes his head, “There’s a reason I took a long time, I purposely left my Switch with Boyang and forced Keiji to look for it.”

     “What a devious little shit,” says Yuzuru peppering kisses all over Shoma’s face, “my devious shit.”

     “I learned from the best,” says Shoma, returning to kissing Yuzuru. He tugs on Yuzuru’s bottom lip playfully and Yuzuru returns the favor with a swipe of his tongue. Shoma bites back a moan as Yuzuru’s hands untuck his perfectly tucked in shirt and make their way to toy with his nipples. Shoma feels Yuzuru’s hands ghost over his butt before they begin to knead his butt cheeks. Shoma untucks Yuzuru’s shirt and runs his hands over Yuzuru’s abs, continuing to make out. “You have to take me quickly or else they might suspect something.”

     “Let them suspect something,” says Yuzuru.

     “Let’s not make the poor flight attendants tell us to get out,” says Shoma.

     “Fine,” says Yuzuru with a pout. Shoma unbuckles his pants and pulls them down just enough that his ass and cock are out. He braces his hands on the counter of the sink and shoves his ass out. Yuzuru smiles appreciatively at the squelch of lube as he removes the butt plug. The sheer amount of lube dripping out of Shoma’s hole makes Yuzuru’s mouth water. Yuzuru untucks his cock from his pants, fully hard and spreads his precome over his cock. Yuzuru rubs his dick over Shoma’s hole, teasing. He inserts just the tip of his cock before pulling out. He repeats this a couple of times enjoying Shoma’s increasing impatience.

     “Hurry up,” says Shoma with a whine.

     “Be good,” says Yuzuru playfully slapping Shoma’s ass, Shoma’s back arches and Yuzuru’s eyebrows follow. “We can explore that reaction another time,” says Yuzuru shoving his cock in all the way. Shoma bites back a moan and begins to push back against Yuzuru. Yuzuru stills Shoma with his hands and sets his own relentless pace. Shoma can’t do anything except hold on.

     “Are you--mad--Keiji thought--you were--a--bottom?” asks Shoma through harsh breaths.

     “No, just mad he doesn’t think I can ravish your lovely ass,” says Yuzuru pounding into him.

     “Fuck Yuzuru,” says Shoma as Yuzuru hits his prostate, “right there.” Yuzuru continues to attack Shoma’s prostate and reaches to tug Shoma’s cock. Just as Shoma’s about to cum Yuzuru manages to catch most of it with his hand, the rest of it aimed away from Shoma’s clothes. Yuzuru finishes in spurts, painting Shoma’s insides. Yuzuru finishes completely in Shoma before pulling out and replacing his cock with the plug. He quickly wipes Shoma and himself off before cleaning the area they had dirtied.

     “That was so good baby,” says Yuzuru.

     “How did you recover so fast?” asks Shoma, already sleepy. Yuzuru steadies Shoma as his knees buckle slightly.

     “Careful love,” says Yuzuru. “My fear of getting in trouble with the Japanese Skating Federation was stronger than my desire to let myself rest,” says Yuzuru as he makes sure Shoma is completely clean before tugging his pants back up. Shoma returns the favor before buttoning up his own pants. They both manage to comb their hair and spray some air freshener to hide what they just did. Shoma leaves before Yuzuru to make it seem less suspicious.

* * *

     “Are you okay Shoma?” asks Keiji as they prepare to walk by the cameras.

     “Yeah, why?” asks Shoma.

     “You seem to be walking a little funny,” says Keiji. Shoma curses, he didn’t think he was walking weird but maybe Yuzuru had fucked him harder than he thought. He didn’t always immediately process the pain his body went through, becoming numb to a certain amount of pain as a result of training.

     “Must be my skates, I need to change them soon, the ankle support is becoming weak,” says Shoma.

     “You should get that done soon, it takes you a while to break in skates,” says Keiji.

     “I think it should last until Worlds,” says Shoma.

     “If you say so,” says Keiji.

     “Shoma, come here,” says Yuzuru motioning for his boyfriend to join him at the baggage claim. Shoma nods at Keiji before making his way over to Yuzuru.

     “Did you need help with your bags?” asks Shoma grabbing one of Yuzuru’s bags from the luggage carousel.

     “My prince,” giggles Yuzuru.

     “Shut up,” says Shoma with a roll of his eyes.

     “I’m just joking--I’m the royalty here,” says Yuzuru and he gets poked in the side for that comment.

     “Stop being ridiculous,” says Shoma with a grin.

     “You love it,” says Yuzuru. “Anyway, I have a surprise for you.” Shoma tilts his head, confused. “We are staying together during the press tour.”

     “We are?” asks Shoma, excited.

     “I convinced my manager to book us a room together,” says Yuzuru.

     “You’re using Hanyu power,” says Shoma with a giggle.

     “You don’t hate it,” says Yuzuru.

     “I like it when you’re powerful,” says Shoma with a suggestive wink earning a pinch on the butt.

     “You’re always so naughty,” says Yuzuru. Yuzuru leans in, “How does your ass feel baby?” Shoma turns slightly red and nods his head to indicate he was okay.

     “Keiji noticed something was wrong with the way I walked,” said Shoma. Yuzuru looks proud earning him another poke to the side.

* * *

     “Please look over here,” says the cameraman. Shoma squirms slightly, trying not to show he was slightly uncomfortable. He could feel the butt plug, not too uncomfortable but very much there. Yuzuru’s cum was sticky inside of him, a reminder of their earlier deed in the airplane. He usually didn’t mind being sticky like this but he was bordering between being aroused and scared of being aroused. The idea of popping a boner was really not attractive to Shoma. The media would never let him live it down. Japanese people would be too polite to point it out immediately but the foreign media and fans would roast him.

     However, there was something exciting about sharing a dirty secret with Yuzuru. As soon as that thought flashed through his mind a hand touched his lower back. The pressure on his back indicated it was Yuzuru, the pressure was just enough to bring him back down to Earth and out of his head. “Sleepy Shoma try to look a little more alive,” whispers Yuzuru. He must’ve appeared to be dozing off as his mind drifted to more R-rated thoughts. The sex on the plane made him distracted and sleepy.

     Shoma giggles, and whispers back, “I’m trying but I’m a little distracted by something.” Yuzuru’s eyebrows lift at that comment as he hides his laughter behind his hand.

* * *

     “Be good both of you,” says Yuzuru’s manager as he makes sure they are settled in their room. “Be careful of your ankle Yuzuru.”

     “Yes, thank you so much,” says Yuzuru. The manager looks over the room and finds Shoma already under the sheets, asleep.

     “Is he okay?” asks the manager.

     “He must’ve been tired out from today,” says Yuzuru.

     “Okay, well if you two decide to do something I got you a soundproof room,” says the manager. 

     “You’re the best, thank you so much,” says Yuzuru with a bright smile.

     “Alright, I’m leaving now. If you need anything message me or Shoma’s manager,” says the manager shutting the door. At the sound of the door closing Shoma’s eyes blink open and he rolls around a little trying to get comfortable.

     “Shoma baby do you want me to take out the plug and clean you up so you can sleep?” asks Yuzuru. Shoma shakes his head cutely and holds his arms up for hugs. “Do you want cuddles?” Shoma just nods and Yuzuru complies, getting under the sheets and lying next to Shoma for some cuddles. Their manager got them a large enough bed for both of them to comfortably lay in. Yuzuru would have to buy his manager a nice gift later. He spoons Shoma, the smaller man fitting perfectly into the curve of Yuzuru’s body. He languidly strokes Shoma’s hair; the warmth from Shoma spreads through his body.

     “Yuzu,” says Shoma shifting around restlessly.

     “Mhm,” responds Yuzuru, resting his chin on top of Shoma’s unruly curls trying to make him comfortable.

     “I’m still horny,” admits Shoma rubbing his butt against Yuzuru’s dick. Yuzuru groans at the sensation of Shoma’s plush bottom grinding against his cock.

     “You don’t want to sleep?” asks Yuzuru still stroking Shoma’s hair.

     “I want you to fill me up again,” says Shoma shyly.

     Yuzuru feels blood rush down south, he didn’t know if he would ever get used to Shoma’s shy boldness when it came to sex. “Of course baby,” says Yuzuru, excited.

     “Are you tired though? I can take care of myself if you want to sleep,” says Shoma, considerate as ever.

     “It’s fine Shoma, I want to have sex too. I’ve been waiting,” says Yuzuru planting kisses down Shoma’s neck eliciting a shiver from Shoma. Shoma turns over in Yuzuru’s arms and kisses Yuzuru deeply. As their tongues entangle with each other, their hands roam each other’s bodies. Yuzuru stops on Shoma’s stomach caressing it lovingly.

     “Mhhmmm,” giggles Shoma through a shared kiss, “that tickles a little bit.”

     “I love your tummy so much,” says Yuzuru.

     “I know, you poke and prod it all the time,” says Shoma petulantly.

     “Aw did I make Shoma upset?” asks Yuzuru teasingly. He moves down to Shoma’s stomach to blow raspberries resulting in a squeal and laughter from Shoma.

     “Yuzuuuuu that tickles,” says Shoma, cheeks red from laughter. Yuzuru unbuttons Shoma’s shirt to get more access to his skin. Yuzuru trails light kisses all over Shoma’s body turning Shoma’s laughter to quiet moans. Yuzuru nips at Shoma’s exposed skin, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake. He stops to look at his work and admire the way hickies littered Shoma’s body.

     “You’re amazing Shoma,” says Yuzuru suddenly, adoration in his face. Yuzuru looks at him with so much affection Shoma can feel his heart burst.

     “So are you Yuzu,” says Shoma. He reaches out to caress Yuzuru’s face. Yuzuru gently grabs Shoma’s hand and kisses each finger. He pauses for a moment, appreciating the feeling of Shoma underneath him. A devious thought flashes through his mind--he tugs at Shoma’s wrist and Shoma’s limp body rises in surprise--Yuzuru quickly maneuvers his hand under Shoma’s back shifting Shoma up to lean against the headboard. He leans his forehead against Shoma’s and smirks. Shoma feels a shiver run up his spine. “Stop trying to be cool,” says Shoma, flustered.

     “It’s working though,” says Yuzuru. “How do you want me to fuck you?” asks Yuzuru, whispering breathily into Shoma’s ear. “Slowly? Edging you on so I can have you come undone, unraveled underneath me,” says Yuzuru, voice heavy with arousal, dragging his fingers teasingly over Shoma’s torso leaving goosebumps behind. “Or do you want it hard and quick, hitting all the right places, forcing you to cum when you think you can’t anymore,” Yuzuru says roughly as he grips Shoma’s hips tightly causing Shoma’s hips to buck up. Shoma’s breath hitches at the thought of both, unsure what he wants.

     “I just want you to take me,” says Shoma breathily. Yuzuru’s eyes flash with arousal and he kisses Shoma deeply.

     “My turn to take care of you baby.” Yuzuru unbuttons his shirt with one hand as he gently tilts Shoma’s head up with the other to kiss him. Shoma’s hands roam over Yuzuru’s shoulders down to his defined torso. His hands drift to Yuzuru’s erection only to have his hands pushed away.

     “Yuzu,” complains Shoma.

     “Ah ah, I didn’t say you can touch,” says Yuzuru “my turn today, remember.” Shoma’s eyes droop down, properly scolded. Yuzuru runs his fingers through Shoma’s hair and nudges Shoma’s puffy lips with two fingers. “Suck,” commands Yuzuru. Shoma sucks at Yuzuru’s fingers eagerly, swirling his tongue as he would around Yuzuru’s cock. Yuzuru’s dick hardens in his pants at the sensation of Shoma’s tongue: a reminder of the blowjob his boyfriend had given him earlier. Yuzuru removes his fingers and Shoma lets out a whine. “Turn over baby, hands on the headboard.” Shoma complies turning over and pushes his butt out. Yuzuru tugs Shoma’s pants and underwear down enough to expose his ass.

     He twists the plug around teasingly causing Shoma to push his ass back with a moan, “Yuzu you’re being mean.”

     Yuzuru just gives Shoma’s butt a light slap, “Be patient baby,” before he pulls out the plug. As Yuzuru pulls out the plug his cum from earlier begins to leak out. The sight of his cum leaking out of Shoma causes Yuzuru’s cock to throb. Yuzuru replaces the plug with a finger. Shoma was still nicely stretched out causing Yuzuru to grin. He pumps his finger slowly causing Shoma to push back onto his hand to try and gain more friction. He holds Shoma’s hips in place before adding another finger. He finds Shoma’s prostate, he repetitively hits it slowly and precisely causing Shoma’s breathing to become erratic. Shoma’s hips try to snap back to gain more friction but Yuzuru manages to keep Shoma still with a sturdy grip on his hip. “Stay still for me Sho,” says Yuzuru, voice heavy with arousal. Shoma complies and still his hips for Yuzuru. Yuzuru rewards Shoma with a hand around Shoma’s leaking cock, pumping it in time with his fingers. Shoma begins to moan, high pitched and dirty.

     “Yuzu I’m going to cum,” says Shoma as he feels the familiar sensation pooling in his stomach. Just as he’s about to cum Yuzuru’s fingers wrap firmly around the base of his cock preventing him from coming. Shoma lets out a loud whine of frustration as the feeling of pleasure rushes through his body but he is unable to cum.

     “Patience baby,” says Yuzuru slipping his fingers under Shoma’s shirt to rub his back gently. Shoma leans into his touch, pleased. Yuzuru helps Shoma to discard of his pants completely before placing a gentle kiss on the swell of Shoma’s ass. Yuzuru spits into Shoma’s hole and admires the way Shoma’s hole clenches at the sensation before pushing a finger back in. Shoma moans, oversensitive from his previous orgasm. He adds a second finger, stretching him out properly before adding a third. Yuzuru begins to fuck into Shoma with his fingers, relentlessly.

     “Yuzu, Yuzu I won’t last, too much,” says Shoma as he tries to control his breathing.

     “Green Shoma?” asks Yuzuru, making sure Shoma was okay.

     “G-green, green Yuzu,” pants out Shoma as he feels his next orgasm oncoming. Just as he’s about to cum Yuzuru’s fingers tighten around Shoma’s cock once more, causing it to turn an angry red. Shoma practically mewls as he is unable to orgasm causing Yuzuru’s erection to throb in anger at being neglected. “Please Yuzu, please.” Yuzuru’s cock throbs at the sight of Shoma spread out, needy, and begging before him.

     “Tell me what you want baby,” says Yuzuru, voice low and scratchy.

     “Fuck me, fuck me Yuzu, let me cum,” says Shoma, whining.

     “How do you want it?” asks Yuzuru.

     “I wanna see your face,” says Shoma, needy.

     “Turn over for me then Sho,” says Yuzuru. Shoma quickly complies with shaky legs as he turns over onto his back. Yuzuru drinks in the sight of Shoma’s eyes large and glossy with arousal. His hair is a mess and his lips puffy and bleeding from biting back his moans. Shoma’s cock lays on his stomach red and leaking. Shoma reaches out for Yuzuru wanting skin to skin contact. Yuzuru complies kissing Shoma deeply. Shoma’s cock rubs against Yuzuru’s bulge causing both of them to moan at the sensation.

     “Please, please fuck me,” begs Shoma. Yuzuru almost gets a nosebleed at Shoma’s pleading. Yuzuru finally allows his cock to breathe, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. His pants disappear into some corner of the room. Yuzuru’s cock hits his stomach with an obscene thwack. Shoma’s mouth waters at the sight of Yuzuru’s cock, almost purple from being neglected. He wants nothing more than to have Yuzuru fill him up. Yuzuru tugs at his own cock a couple of times, covering it in precome.

     He parts Shoma’s legs and grins as Shoma’s cheeks turn a dark red. Yuzuru places a kiss on his jaw, “Still embarrassed Sho?” asks Yuzuru.

     “Mmph,” grumbles Shoma. Yuzuru guides his cock into Shoma, moaning at the sensation of tightness and warmth. His cum from before making the glide easy. He quickly bottoms out and waits for Shoma to adjust. Yuzuru leans down to kiss Shoma, allowing him to adjust, almost feeling bad for preventing him from orgasming two times now. Shoma bucks his hips up urging Yuzuru to move. Yuzuru begins to move slowly and steadily fucking into Shoma. Yuzuru leans down to kiss Shoma biting gently on his bottom lip to gain entry. Between soft open mouth kisses and lazy thrusts both of their breathing becomes erratic.

     “How do you feel Shoma?” asks Yuzuru. “Does it feel good to have me inside you?”

     “Mhm,” murmurs Shoma turning his head to the side, shy at the sheer intimacy of the moment. Yuzuru tilts Shoma’s chin up to look at him.

     “Look at me Shoma,” says Yuzuru. Shoma meets Yuzuru’s eyes and his whole face heats up. Yuzuru looks at him intensely, hair disheveled and sweat glistening on his chest.

     “It’s not fair you look that good,” says Shoma. Yuzuru grins, pleased. He leans down to nuzzle Shoma’s nose.

     “You look beautiful too Shoma,” says Yuzuru. Shoma squirms, unable to go anywhere to hide from Yuzuru’s compliment. “You know that I think you’re amazing right?” asks Yuzuru.

     “Yes Yuzu,” says Shoma. “Thank you,” says Shoma sincerely. Yuzuru smiles softly. He slowly begins to pick up his pace and Shoma’s hips rise to match. They share a passionate kiss as Yuzuru’s thrust begin to speed up. Yuzuru fucks into Shoma hard and fast. Shoma’s arms fly up to grab at Yuzuru’s back, nails digging into Yuzuru’s back for purchase. Yuzuru grins as Shoma bites his lips to muffle a moan. Shoma fluttered between being embarrassed and owning his sensuality. He found both sexy as fuck.

     “Moan louder for me baby,” says Yuzuru, voice rough. Yuzuru hits Shoma’s prostate causing Shoma to release a loud moan. Shoma tightens around Yuzuru causing Yuzuru to moan Shoma’s name.

     “Y-yuzu,” moans Shoma. Yuzuru smirks, he aims for Shoma’s prostate hitting it each time. Shoma clenches and unclenches as Yuzuru fucks into him with breakneck speed, both of them chasing their orgasm. Shoma reaches for his cock to give himself some relief but is stopped by a stern look from Yuzuru.

     “Cum untouched for me Shoma,” says Yuzuru. Shoma moans at the thought. Yuzuru grabs Shoma’s legs and hooks them over his shoulders, “Show me how flexible you can be.” Shoma’s head pushes further into the pillow flustered at how exposed he is.

     “Yuzu,” complains Shoma.

     “You looks so beautiful all fucked out for me Shoma,” says Yuzuru with a pleased grin. Yuzuru thrusts even deeper with the change in angle and Shoma begins to moan loudly and unashamed. Shoma can feel the end rushing towards him as spots begin to obscure his vision. It finally comes crashing down on him as Yuzuru hits his prostate at just the right angle. His built up frustration of being unable to touch himself or cum makes Shoma’s orgasm all that much more powerful. The pleasure rushes through him and he can feel himself become lightheaded. Shoma cums in powerful spurts painting both of their stomachs with white. Yuzuru groans as Shoma tightens around him almost sinfully tight. He chases his own end continuing to fuck into Shoma. Shoma allows Yuzuru to do so wanting nothing more than to feel Yuzuru finish inside of him. Yuzuru finishes inside, finally able to reach his own end. Shoma moans at the sheer sensation of being filled once more. A dry orgasm racks Shoma’s body and Shoma shudders, unable to physically cum anymore. Yuzuru gently unhooks Shoma’s legs and collapses on the side of Shoma, exhausted.

     “Yuzu that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” admits Shoma turning over to rest his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder.

     “I’m surprised I didn’t finish before you, I almost came watching you all fucked out and needy,” says Yuzuru.

     “Yuzu has some self-control,” giggles Shoma.

     “I need a lot of it when you’re so sexy.”

     “Yuzu is very sexy, all dominant like that,” says Shoma. “Maybe we should have Keiji insult you again.”

     “Rude,” says Yuzuru ghosting his fingers over Shoma’s side to tickle him.

     “Nooooo,” squeals Shoma, “no tickles.” Yuzuru giggles and stops, turning his fingers to stroke through Shoma’s hair instead. “Thank you Yuzu, that was--,” Shoma pauses unable to find words to describe what had just happened to him. He was satisfied and fucked out. “You fulfilled both of your suggestions.”

     “Mhm, you did all that work to prepare yourself and surprise me on the plane. It’s only right I fulfill both of my promises,” says Yuzuru.

     “I’ve never felt so aroused in a press conference,” says Shoma.

     “Oh that’s why you looked like you were going to fall asleep,” says Yuzuru.

     “Mhmm, I was thinking about how dirty and wonderful it felt to have you inside me,” says Shoma. Yuzuru kisses him pleased.

     “If you say anything else I might have to fuck you again,” says Yuzuru.

     “No more for today, I’m tired,” says Shoma yawning, exhausted.

     “Let me clean you up, you have two loads worth inside you,” says Yuzuru. Shoma nods wanting to get clean for once. Shoma pushes himself off the bed and gasps at the sheer amount of cum dripping out of him. It was more than he was used to. “You okay love?” asks Yuzuru.

     “Just more cum then I’m used to,” says Shoma. Yuzuru smiles, pleased with himself. He lifts Shoma up bridal style and brings him to the bathroom. Shoma protests loudly, “Your ankle, aren’t you tired?”

     “It’s okay Sho, I may look like a noodle but you know better than anyone that these veins aren’t just for show,” says Yuzuru setting Shoma down on the counter.  

     “I like your veins, it’s hot,” says Shoma running his hands over Yuzuru's arms. Yuzuru laughs and boops Shoma’s nose with his own.

     “Shower time Shooms,” says Yuzuru. Yuzuru turns the water on letting it run as he removes Shoma’s shirt for him. Yuzuru tests the water first and gestures for Shoma to join him. Shoma joins him in the shower and allows for Yuzuru to help him remove the cum inside of him.

     “There’s a lot in there,” says Shoma.

     “Sorry,” says Yuzuru, as he gently pushes the cum out of Shoma.

     “It’s okay, I like it remember,” says Shoma.

     “Who would’ve guessed Shoma Uno was such a kinky boy?” says Yuzuru. Shoma laughs at that comment.

     “Who would’ve known flamboyant Yuzuru Hanyu has a dominating side?” responds Shoma.

     “The rest of Team Japan will know when you walk in a little funny with all those hickies,” says Yuzuru.

     Shoma pokes Yuzuru, “Who’s fault is that?”

     “Mine,” says Yuzuru proudly as he cleans Shoma’s hair for him.

     “I love you Yuzu,” says Shoma as a sudden burst of affection overcomes him.

     “I love you too Shoma,” says Yuzuru with a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to incorporate a little humor and intimacy into their sex lives, hope it worked. I feel like if I don't constantly write this kind of stuff I lose my touch. Lol who knew writing porn was so hard.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not wear a butt plug for as long as Shoma did, this is not safe in real life


End file.
